


The Little Black Book

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: DrarryLand2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Diary/Journal, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M, Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Harrys old routine was destroyed, along with his favorite tea cup, but he didn't mind. It started with only a little black book and a whole lot of curiosity.





	The Little Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> First Post for Drarryland2019, Its only been a few days, but I'm enjoying every moment of it.
> 
> This story is from Harry's POV

I probably should have left the book alone, but my curiosity got the best of me. Finding out it was Draco’s just added fuel to an already burning flame, but let me start at the beginning.

I always grab a cuppa around 3 pm for the caffeine. The break room was crowded, but it wasn't hard to spot the bright blonde hair of my former enemy turned crush, ahem I mean, tentative friend. He nodded at me as he skirted an advance from our newest recruit. I smirked at his predicament, sipped at my tea, and promptly burnt my tongue. I choked and tears sprung to my eyes.

“Bloody hell!”

“You alright, Harry?”

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Just burnt my tongue.” A few snickers followed me out as I left for the loo to splash cold water on my face and tongue. Ugh it hurt.

The cold water seemed to settle the burn. As I dried my hands, I was distracted by an object on the floor and bent to retrieve it. It was a seemingly innocuous little black book, but there was no identification on either cover. The door opened and I stood up, sloppily stuffing the book into my inner pocket. Draco stood behind me with an eyebrow raised.

“Alright, Potter?”

“Yeah. See you at the meeting.” I waved and we parted ways. Approaching my desk, I saw a container of burn paste on my blotter.

“Ha, bloody ha! Cheeky bastards.” I mumbled the last sentence under my breath and put the paste in my top drawer. Might be a joke, but doesn’t mean it won’t come in handy one of these days.

Meeting time was quickly approaching and I felt my brain slowly leaking out my ears. Too many reports, too many words, my eyes were crossing due to too many late nights. Maybe if I close my eyes for a bit and visualize the timeline...yeah.

Next thing I know, I’m awoken by a shove on my shoulder.

“Potter, wake up. We have 5 minutes. Drink this.” A warm mug was placed in my hands and I took a quick sip. I sighed in blissful content at the perfect cup of tea.

“Oh god this is good. Did you make it yourself?” I heard a low hiss that sounded like yes and saw a hint of pink at the tips of his ears as he turned away. I smiled and made my way to the meeting right behind him.

I was exhausted. The meeting lasted three hours and went nowhere. I took off my cloak to hang in the closet and something fell to the floor. I had forgotten about the little black book from earlier. I grabbed it and headed toward the kitchen for my late night stasis charm supper. After a hot shower I dropped into bed, black book in hand. I tried several revealing spells, but nothing worked. I finally tried reversing an ink syphoning spell thinking it was a long shot, but writing began to appear when I tapped my wand to the page. At first the entries didn’t make any sense, but as the pages filled a blush began to creep up my cheeks and eventually my whole body felt like it was on fire. IT WAS SOMEONE'S LITTLE BLACK BOOK. It listed all their previous sexual encounters, it even had a 5 Snitch rating system! I was going to close it when a name I hadn’t seen in a while caught my attention: Boot, Terry.

I flipped through more pages. There were a few women at the beginning, but as time progressed, the journal was only filled with men. I couldn’t believe what I was reading, I know I shouldn't, but I couldn’t help it. There was a whole list of things people were graded on, Terry's entry was as follows:

_Name: Boot, Terry_

_Gender: Male_

_Blood Status: Halfblood_

_Experience: Next to none: virgin with men, only been with 2 women._

_Outstanding Feature: Large hands_

_Foreplay: I DON’T HAVE TITS YOU IDIOT!_

_Blow Job Skills: Atrocious, too much teeth. Thought my dick was going to get bitten off._

_Taste: Skin is salty, but does not make me thirsty for more. Cum was tolerable._

_Overall rating: 2 Snitchs_

_Final Verdict: Once is enough._

_Comments: Would not let this bumbling moron near my delectable arse. I fantasized about being fingered open by those large hands, but I’m not sure they are actually attached to his body. He did not know how to use them._

I began to read the book from the beginning. Each new entry I read told me something new: liked to switch, but prefers to bottom, he is into BDSM and dirty talk, likes men shorter than him, dark hair, hair pulling, the list went on. Each new preference, each new kink brought my dick to attention until it was so hard it hurt. It was like my own personal erotic journal, my brain kept sending me dirty images, but I avoided stroking myself and just cupped my dick with one hand. On the last page I found an incomplete and extremely sassy entry...with my name on it.

_Name: Potter, Harry_

_Gender: Male_

_Blood Status: Halfblood_

_Experience: Weaslette, suspicious of Diggory 4th year (Cho was a beard)_

_Outstanding Feature: really? Green eyes, scar, hair that defies gravity, EVERYTHING_

_Foreplay: yes please_

_Blow Job Skills: I bet he can deep throat_

_Taste: my arse_

_Overall rating: How many Snitches has he caught? ALL OF THEM_

_Final Verdict: Once will never be enough._

_Comments: Saw his prick in the shower once: thick and juicy, just how I like them._

I couldn't wait any longer, I had to know whose book it was. On the bottom of the back cover was tiny gold lettering: DLM.

HOLY FUCK, this was Draco's journal! My brain immediately sent image after image of the encounters with Draco's face filled in. I tried to squeeze the base of my shaft to stave off my orgasm, but it was in vain. I came, hoarsely shouting Draco's name to the ceiling. He's going to kill me.

The next day I owled an envelope to Draco’s office down the hall. It contained 2 little black books, the one I found, and the one I wrote last night. It contained all of my experience, including yesterday. The last entry in my journal was:

_Name: Malfoy, Draco_

_Gender: Male_

_Blood Status: Pureblood_

_Experience: Little black Book: I read it cover to cover and wanked multiple times to it._

_Outstanding Feature: grey piercing eyes, striking blonde hair, legs that go on for miles, perky arse that I need to bury my face in, I want to be stretched by his long delicious fingers, feel his sharp tongue cut into my mouth and steal my breath..._

_Foreplay: I'll play with you until you are wet and dripping, begging for my thick cock._

_Blow Job Skills: I can, can you?_

_Taste: I want to taste it all, especially your long prick._

_Overall rating: I'll give you all my Snitches_

_Final Verdict: Once will never be enough._

_Comments: Dinner, Friday, 8 pm?_

The resulting domestic about invasion of privacy was worth the years and years of make up sex that followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Prompt!  
> Location: Forbidden Forest (Hidden Things)  
> Roll: 5  
> Word Count: Min 370, Max 1207  
> Prompt: Harry or Draco finds the other's journal. But not everything is as it seems. Pick a setting - either ~~1) 8th Year Hogwarts -OR-~~ 2) the Ministry ~~-OR- 3) the Muggle world after the war~~


End file.
